The present invention relates to a composition for a nutritional supplement; a method of production of the composition; use of the composition in the manufacture of a functional food or medicament for the nutrition, prevention or treatment of convalescing patients recovering from illness or surgery, those with limited appetite such as the elderly, or anorexic patients, or those who have impaired ability to digest other sources of protein such as persons having chronic gastritis who have a reduced gastric pepsin digestion; and a method of providing nutrition or treatment which comprises administering an effective amount of the composition.
Many people do not take in sufficient nutrients for a nutritionally complete diet. In order to assist these people, nutritional supplements have been developed. Nutritional supplements are usually not intended to provide all the nutrients necessary for a nutritionally complete diet; instead they are generally intended to supplement the diet such that it becomes more nutritionally complete. However, in some instances they may provide complete nutrition.
There are many targets for nutritional supplements; for example sick patients, convalescing patients, anorexic patients and the elderly. For sick and convalescing patients, the spontaneous intake of food is often lower than normal and insufficient to meet nutritional needs. Recovery and restoration of strength may therefore be impaired. A significant proportion of the elderly, on the other hand, tend to eat too little to meet all of their nutritional needs. This is usually due to reduced energy needs following reduction in body weight and diminished physical activity. Anorexic patients by definition suffer a loss of appetite and do not take in sufficient nutrients. In all cases, supplementation to provide missing nutrients can offer advantages.
Various nutritional supplements are available. A family of supplements commonly found in North America is sold under the name ENSURE by Ross Laboratories. The protein source used is predominantly caseinate and soy protein isolates. Another family which is commercially available is sold under the name RESOURCE by Novartis Nutrition Ltd. In this case, the protein source is based on caseinates. Another family which is commercially available is sold under the name NUBASICS by Nestlé´ Clinical Nutrition. In general, the protein source used in products of this family is caseinate. However, it is found that these products suffer from the problem that they do not necessarily result in a consumer receiving sufficient nutrients; either because an insufficient amount of the product is consumed or insufficient other foods are consumed. This is especially the case with convalescing patients, the elderly and other anorexic patients where loss of appetite leads to insufficient nutrients being consumed.
Nutritional supplements which are based on other protein sources, such as whey protein, are also available or have been described in the literature. In general, the nutritional supplements based upon whey protein are provided in the form of fruit juices; for example as described in European patent application 0486425 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,531. However, these products suffer from the problem that they generally do not provide a lipid source despite the fact that lipids are essential for adequate nutrition.
Therefore, a need exists for a nutritional supplement which contains protein, lipid and carbohydrate sources. In addition, a need exists for a composition that is capable of providing the special nutritional requirements of those with limited appetite such as the elderly or those who have impaired ability to digest other sources of protein such as persons having chronic gastritis who have a reduced gastric pepsin digestion.